


Orbit

by historymiss



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: In time, Jedha closes around the wound in her heart. Chirrut’s staff traces lines in the dust. Baze, as always, trusts and follows.





	

Once, Baze Malbus trusted in the Force.

It wasn’t hard. He’d been raised to it. As a child, he’d been taken to the carvings that adorned the temple walls, showed how the galaxy moves in slow and spiralling patterns, each planet a crystal that had grown, glowing, in the proper place. The whole universe is a story, the sages explained, as Baze traced the chiselled lines with fingers already beginning to roughen with callouses. 

Your role in its has already been written, Baze. You were always meant to be right here.

Baze remembers this because it’s Chirrut’s favourite place in the temple. Or it used to be. He’d find the other man there meditating, staff in his lap. The galaxy would radiate around him, arcs of orbit that ended in Baze himself. They would sit together, if Baze had no other duties. It would seem like something right.

The mural’s gone, now. Crystals hacked out by the Empire, lines broken and blurred with nobody to recarve them, to place the universe back in its proper order. Baze wouldn’t even know where to start if he could. 

(In those first days, he’d feel a moment of vertigo, unmoored, running from what the Republic had become. The temple filled with the sound of blaster fire and the whine of black machines. It wasn’t supposed to be this way)

In time, Jedha closes around the wound in her heart. 

Chirrut’s staff traces lines in the dust. Baze, as always, trusts and follows.


End file.
